Pick-up Pocky
by loiviation
Summary: ONESHOT! Ryoutaro and Manami play a game called Pick-up Pocky. Winner gets most of the delicious sticks and bragging rights! :D But wait, hold on... What does the loser get? :o / R&R please!


_**HELLO THERE, TSUCHIARA X MORI FANS!**_

_**I'm loiviation and I'm here to present to you... *drum roll***_

* * *

**Pick-up Pocky**

The sun was beating down harshly upon Seiso today that his coach decided to cancel practices. Ryoutaro figured he'd use the time to practice his piano skills and headed for the practice rooms when he bumped into Manami Mori along the way. How they ended up debating whether or not he was fast enough to play Pick-up Pocky was entirely Manami's fault. She'd invited Tsuchiura to play with her and her friends when he politely declined and said that he had to practice.

"In this heat? Our tennis practice got cancelled. Shouldn't your soccer practice be cancelled too?" the blonde asked. The sun bouncing off her golden hair nearly blinded him.

"I actually thought I'd use the free time to practice the piano," the green-haired athlete smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Maybe next time," he said apologetically and proceeded to the practice room. The blonde left her friends and ran after him, being the determined woman that she was.

"But that's no fun!" she protested, standing in between him and the door, shaking a box of Pocky in front of his face with one hand on her hips. "You, mister, are in serious need of fun. Just look at your face," she gestured towards his facial expression and positioned the box right in the middle of his nose. "This box right here guarantees all the fun you can ever get," she said with a gay expression as she tapped the box on his forehead, catching him completely off guard.

"I don't know how to play Pick-up Pocky," he said rather shyly. Until today, he has never heard of the game. He hoped his lack of knowledge would save him from spending time with her.

The blonde smirked and leaned closer, one hand rested on her back and the other pointing as a matter-of-factly in the air. She wasn't going to back down as simply as that. "Pick-up Pocky is a speed game. It requires finesse and a steady eye," she explained before twirling around and entering the practice room, the green-haired lad trailing behind him.

"You need to flick as many Pocky sticks as fast as you can." She placed her bag near the wall and sat on the floor with grace that she practically lured him into sitting with her.

She opened the box and tore the aluminum packet up, tilted it, and spread all its contents on the space between them. "A box of Pocky is scattered all over the floor," she took one Pocky and carefully slid it other another one, then flicked it up. The other sticks remained still and she grinned at her performance, grabbing the gained Pocky off the floor and placing it in between her lips. "Besides being quick, the main objective is to flick them out one by one without moving the other sticks. If a stick moves, you lose your turn."

"Looks easy enough," he said, watching how she fondled the treat with her lips. The stick swung back and forth as she played it with her tongue. When she decided that she'd already licked all the chocolate off the end, she softly cut it off with her teeth and pushed the rest in. He didn't mean to watch but the way that she fondled with the treat made him think of how well she kissed. Her soft bites made him bite his own lip, trying to associate how her teeth would feel on it.

She had managed to make an innocent game censurable in a matter of seconds.

He gulped and watched her flick another one off the pile. She giggled and placed it between her lips, her tongue fondling with the chocolate-tipped end inside her mouth. He sat there as she flicked the sticks quickly off the pile one by one and ate them separately. She played with the treats differently every time. She scraped the chocolate off the half of one with her teeth and sipped the melted chocolate off another.

The longer he sat there, the harder it got to resist. He was like a shy ten-year-old boy watching a movie he wasn't old enough to see yet.

Gathering the little pride he had in himself, he shook out all fantasies off his head and stood up, baffling the blonde from her stance in yet again flicking another stick. She'd moved the stick under and pouted as she sat up.

"That was unfair! You distracted me!" she complained as she stared at the treat she could've gotten. He looked down on her and swallowed a hard lump down his throat as he turned halfway around. "I'm sorry but I can't play this game with you. Maybe some other time," he said as he clutched the knob.

"Wait, what? You're quitting in the middle of the game?" she asked with confused eyes, making him turn the knob only halfway.

"I wasn't playing. You just started playing by yourself."

"What were you doing the whole time then? Watching?"

That sounded wrong.

"I wasn't watching. I was observing," he corrected her, leaving a little dignity for himself.

"I saw the way you were looking at me, Tsuchiura-san," she said coquettishly. He felt his insides twist as he assessed himself and how badly he must've looked like watching her that she'd noticed. If she knew that he was watching intently, did she continue to play in order to tease him?

"You were watching with amusement," she added, making his heart tug on his stomach. He looked back and tried not to look like he was being castrated. He was dead and he knew it. Did he look that needy? At all?

"You think I'm a better athlete than you now, don't you?"

"Wha -"

"I'm faster and more balanced than you are. You're scared that you can't beat me in Pick-up Pocky," she smirked. His brows crossed. What the hell was she talking about?

"This isn't even a real game. I don't know what you're tryi-"

"Sure you don't," she winked. He felt annoyed by how she'd managed to think that this game was connected to soccer. "Don't worry," she leaned as she whispered, "this'll be our little secret." She shrugged and straightened her coat. "I promise none of your teammates will ever find out how a girl managed to beat you in a speed game."

To Ryoutaro, it was his cue to walk out. But just as he opened the door, she parted her lips and said something that pulled the trigger on his ego. "It's not my fault you're impotent."

_Impotent?_ He closed the door again and turned around, facing the most alluring opponent he's ever faced. Him backing out on a game now determined his capabilities? Feeling the sudden urge to protect himself, he dropped his bag and got down on the floor on one knee, his steady arm supporting him as he leaned over her. "Don't dare me, Manami," he said with much threat darted towards the blonde.

She dismissed his gaze off with a light laugh. "I'm not daring you. I was stating a fact, Tsuchiura-san."

Determined to regain his manliness, he sat across her and took a stick. "I'm telling you, you're going to lose at this," he said with much resolution as he eyed the sticks.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she smirked and kept her pride up. "I've flicked five sticks in total. To win over me, you have to flick all seven left."

Tsuchiura felt his temples ache and his face turn sour. He swore Manami was doing this on purpose. With that childish fire flaming hot in his guts, he started flicking the sticks quicker than she ever did. He was down to his last two sticks when he heard her talk.

"Aren't these the best?" she said as she bit the top off. He tried to ignore her, but then a soft moan of satisfaction escaped her lips. His hand involuntarily twitched and moved both sticks, resulting to his defeat.

"What the hell was that for?!" he roared as he threw his stick, only to find her laughing with a stick in between her lips as she leaned closer to finish the pile off.

"Men," she said as she rolled her eyes and effortlessly flicked the last stick off. She'd purposely moaned; of that, Ryou was convinced. Manami selfishly grabbed both sticks and ate one right away. Ryoutaro stared at her as she leaned against the wall, taunting him with her cyan eyes. "Told you I'd win," she said before laughing.

His ears blurred out her soft giggle as his eyes stayed focused on the treat. The last Pocky was in between her lips, swaying back and forth, asking him to come hither. His victory was lying in between her lips and it was inviting him in to grab it.

"You honestly think you can get away with that?" Back and forth it swung; his eyes remained glued to it.

"I already won, get over it," she said, giggling.

"No." Back and forth.

"Oh c'mon, Tsuchiara. Be a sport."

"No."

And with that, he took what was rightfully his. He dove in and snapped the stick off her mouth, chewing it as fast as he can. She stared in shock but not even that lasted for long. He pressed his lips against hers strongly so she wouldn't be able to resist. With her eyes closed, her arms found their way around his neck. She pulled him in closer just as he planned to break free; leaving him weak that he had to place his arm against the wall behind her for support.

Their lips parted for a quick breath and he thought he heard her gasp a little before she bit his lower lip. It was just as how he imagined it. She nibbled his lip softly as she weakened before jolting up and pushing them both away from the wall. He grasped her tiny waist as she had her legs go all the way around his.

He pulled his lip up and made her tilt her head; her lips still open from wanting more. He stuck his tongue in and invited hers to play. The heat outside was starting to penetrate the glass windows as the hot air inside seeped into their clothes. Manami could feel Ryoutaro sweat under her hold but nevertheless pushed herself more into him. He tightened his grip on her waist and pulled back a little bit to tease her. She bit into the air a couple more times before finally catching him. Their tongues once again intertwined with each other and the kiss got better from there.

They both struggled to get the best out of each other but resulted to simmering down. They both decided they needed to breathe at the same time and pulled back together just when the bell rang in time for the next period. Blazing gold eyes stared into warm cyan pools wanting what each deserved.

Much to his disappointment, she smirked and slid off his lap. He tried to pounce her to the floor but miserably failed. She wiggled to her freedom too quickly and grabbed her bag before heading for the door. He turned his body and leaned on the wall, half expecting to just black out from the intensity of the heat. The vision of Manami in her cream uniform bathed in the sunlight was like nothing he'd ever seen in his entire life.

Ryoutaro watched her reach for the door and run out like nothing happened. He looked up at the ceiling and bowed his head in exasperation. _Damn._ He'd come out too needy. She just walked out on him without saying a word, leaving the image of her smirking as she slid off his lap forever stamped on his mind. Even at a passionate encounter, he'd still lost. She left him so casually that he cursed himself for not giving that much effort into pleasing her. She was a good player. He liked that.

"Tsuchiura-san…"

Ryoutaro looked up and saw Manami by the door, her smile fresh as ever. Her face glistened against the sun. That was good. At least he knew she tired herself up a bit on him.

"If you ever want to redeem yourself," she pulled out another box of Pocky from one of her pockets, "rematch after school?"

Just before he could answer, they heard someone call her name from the hallway. She quickly turned around and ran, quickly on her light feet. He laughed at himself and stood up, grabbing his bag as he walked out to the hallway. At the end was Manami, in the company of her friends, looking back at him at the right timing. He nodded at her, as to answer her question earlier.

She left with a taunting wink. He sighed, smiling. It felt good to lose.

* * *

_**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? :o Thank you for taking the time in reading it :" It's kind of a late V-Day fic dedicated to all of you but yeah...**_

_**Would it be too hard to leave a comment or two? Leave your opinions and help me improve :3 R&R please! :D**_


End file.
